Kontis, The Shadow Lord
Kontis, also known as the Lord of Shadows, or The Eclipse, is the physical embodiment of the dark energies released during the resurrection of Ranger Lord, Klien Blacksun. Having been created by all the immense pain, sorrow, and rage felt by Klien as he fell in battle against the Scourge, Kontis knows only hatred and pain. General '''Name: '''Kontis Class: Shadow Knight Title: Lord of Shadows Race: Unknown (Shadow) Level: 12 Alignment: Chaotic Evil History Birth of Sin Ranger Lord Klien Blacksun had endured much pain and suffering during his time leading up to his defeat in the Plaguelands. In his dieing moments, his emotions swelled. The hatred for the Scourge, the fear of death, and the sorrow of never again seeing his loved ones struck him cold. As his body lay in defeat, his soul was trapped, fated to be tormented for all eternity as the Scourge took the once mighty hero to be used as their weapon in undeath. However, his body was rescued by his half-brother, and brought to Moonglade in hopes Klien could be saved. It was there that Klien's spirit was torn. The Druids spent days vigorously channeling their energies to rescue the Ranger Lord. Something unexpected happened, and as Klien's body was restored to life, the two halves of his soul fought for control. Sensing this struggle, the druids sought to aid the spirits rejoin as one. However, the two fought even harder against this, but eventually one dominated the other long enough to gain control. Klien was restored to life once more. However, the essence within Klien's soul that would later be known as Kontis, plagued him day and night for the next few weeks, until the druids once again stepped in to aid, before sending Klien home. Rise to Power Banished to the Realm of Shadows by the Druids during the resurrection process, Kontis grew powerful beyond belief in a very short time, feeding off the pain and suffering of mortals through small connections to the living world, mostly through Klien himself, but also through the Death Knights who recently aligned with the Alliance and Horde. The horrors within the Realm of Shadows were no match for the rising power of the self proclaimed Lord of Shadows. Even the Lich King himself foresaw a rising threat in Kontis. However, the two tyrants avoided each other, choosing rather there could benefits in each other. As Kontis' grew in power, so did his influence on those in the living world. People began hearing his whispered voice echo within their minds, tormenting them. He dug deep within their minds, their emotions, and sanity. Showing them visions of those they loved in pain, and their whole world falling apart around them. Some are able to resist, others were driven insane. Unable to enter the living world so long as Klien still lives, he instead uses the weaker minds of others to influence and control them temporarily to advance his campaign against all mortals. He knows only hate and suffering, and so sees life as such: One and Zero. His entire purpose is to upset this balance, by bringing everything to Zero. Storm of the Eclipse Coming Soon...